


[Podfic] A More Subtle Trap by Giddygeek

by fire_juggler



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: There is a danger here, although it isn't John himself--it's what John's closeness makes Harold want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A More Subtle Trap by Giddygeek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A More Subtle Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712822) by [Giddygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddygeek/pseuds/Giddygeek). 



> Many thanks to Giddygeek for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_more_subtle_trap.mp3)

## Length:

00:24:44 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_more_subtle_trap-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 24.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a_more_subtle_trap-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 12.7 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
